


All that is gold does not glitter

by JimmieJive



Series: Asexual awareness week fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ace!Bilbo, Ace!Thorin, Asexual Awareness Week, Boys Being Idiots, Gen, Idiots, M/M, lots of talking, seriously should have talked about this before you were married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin really should have had this conversation <i>before</i> they got married.<br/>Well at least they are having it now.</p>
<p>In which both Thorin and Bilbo are ace but neither thought to mention this before they got married because they are a little emotionally stunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is gold does not glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is because Gideon is a terrible, no good, very bad influence. But also awesome and inspiring and stuff.  
> Also my first fic I have posted on here so sorry if formatting turns out shit.  
> Also sorry for my abuse of commas, I can't help it.

Bilbo was happy.  He was married to the dwarf he loved. Today was a happy day. He would just have to get through this, it wouldn’t be so bad, he had done this before, and this time he loved the one he would be lying with. It was a happy day and he could do this for his husband. He would.

These thoughts were floating through Bilbos head as he walked with his new husband, Thorin, towards their chambers. Their wedding had been earlier that day, and the party was still going on and probably would well into tomorrow if Bilbo knew anything of dwarfs. They had been allowed to leave with many wink winks, nudge nudges, and knowing looks from those around them.

They had courted for two years after Erebor was reclaimed, taking the time to fix their relationship and fix up the mountain. They had been chaperoned for most of it and the most they had shared were hello and goodbye kisses. Now they were heading to their rooms, they were alone for the first time, and it was their wedding night. While Bilbo had lain with others in his tweens, he had never understood the hooha about it. It’d been alright but he had never found the desperate need to do it.

As they entered their chambers Bilbo turned to look at his husband, and he would never tire of using that word, as he closed the door and locked it. However as Thorin turned to look at Bilbo he did not look as Bilbo expected. Instead of the hungry, lustful gaze he anticipated, Thorin had a small grimace on his face, as if he was bracing himself for something.

The two simply stared at each other for several long moments before Bilbo decided to break the silence.

"Thorin?"

"Bilbo, my greatest treasure, jewel of Erebor, my most treasured husband…" Thorin trailed off and looked to the side as though nervous, or bracing himself for something.

"Thorin? What is it? You’re scaring me now. You know you can say whatever is on your mind right? I will not think any less of you." Bilbo moved closer to Thorin and reached to press his hand to Thorins shoulder, though changed his mind, not knowing if Thorin would accept the contact in the strange mood that had taken him, and so dropped the limb to his side again.

With that said however, Thorin took a deep breath in and turned to his beloved burglar, his halfling husband and let out all in a whoosh “there is something I must speak with you about Beloved.”

"That sounds serious, perhaps we should sit then?" Bilbo gestured to the seats next to the fire.

Thorin took another deep breath in before nodding and following Bilbo to the seats. “I must apologise my treasure. This conversation is one I should have had with you before our wedding, perhaps even before our courtship. I was greedy and selfish and I am truly sorry for what I am going to put you through. I…” but with that Thorins voice cracked and he turned his head away but not before Bilbo saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Thorin." Bilbo reached out and grabbed his husbands hand between his own, "Thorin, there is nothing you can say that will make me think less of you. I agreed to marry you because I wish to stand by your side and help you bear all of your burdens for as long as I can. Whatever this is you can tell me, I promise."

Thorin took a shuddering breath in before looking into Bilbos eyes. He only saw how sincere his husband was, and how worried. That gave Thorin the courage, briefly, to blurt out what was on his mind. “Husband I have no desire to lay with you as married couples should. It is not that I do not desire you, just that I have never felt that desire for anyone and I am sorry to have tricked you into this marriage but I could not bear to have you leave. I…” Thorin could not continue however for Bilbo had started laughing. At first it had been a shaking of shoulders but as Thorins speech had continued it had become louder, until he was clutching at his stomach.

Thorin could not believe it. Of all the possible reactions he had imagined this was certainly not one of them. The longer Bilbo laughed, however, the angrier Thorin got. When Bilbo finally calmed some and looked at Thorin he instantly became apologetic. 

"Thorin, husband, no it is not like that. I am not laughing at you but at the pair that we make I swear."

Though Thorin could not understand he looked at Bilbo and waited for an explanation.

"I do not desire to lay with you in that manner either. I would have if that is what you wanted but I was not particularly looking forward to it. Do you see?"

Thorin let out a deep chuckle before replying “we do make quite the pair don’t we? Is there anything else we should perhaps discuss before we retire for the night beloved?”

Bilbo looked to the side before steeling himself and looking back to Thorin. “Sometimes I do feel desire, but it is never to lay with anyone and I take care of it myself. I have lain with others but it has never been enjoyable to me, simply a means to and end. I.. I feel you should know this of me.”

"Then perhaps I should speak truthfully in turn. I have never lain with another, I have never had a desire to. All of my thought and energy has always gone to Erebor and to her people. To their protection and safety. My feelings for you are the same, I wish to see you happy and safe and always at my side. However your happiness is always my top priority treasure, let me know if you are not. Please."

Bilbo smiled before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Thorins lips. “I promise, as long as you promise to always talk to me so that nothing like this happens again husband.”

Thorin smiled after the perfect kiss. “I promise my precious jewel. I will never keep things from you again. I love you.” Thorin leant in and pressed another kiss to Bilbos lovely lips.

"I love you to, my silly dwarf. Come, I think now is the perfect time for sleep. I hope you are ok with cuddling my love."

"That sounds perfect my jewel."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is confused, Thorin is straight up Asexual and has no sexual desire at all. Bilbo is grey!Asexual I believe it's called so kinda confused about it but yeah, has sexual desire but not for people or things, he just gets horny now and then and takes care of it.  
> I hope this makes sense?


End file.
